Teen Titans Continuation
by Jardix
Summary: I'm taking this from the last episode aired, and doing my take of how the story line would have turned out. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own the characters or setting in this story, merely the story line I have created.**

Beastboy was angry. He was _very_ angry. As he flew over the city that day, he kept going over what he had seen. Terra, the girl he loved, was alive! Alive, and healthy, and no longer made out of rock! At first he couldn't believe it; the rest of his friends still didn't. But now he had other problems. There was a giant white monster running around town, and it seemed to be targeting the Titans. Robin had made one last desperate call for help over the communicator before he was forced back into the fight. This thing was the ultimate predator; able to take on any shape and adapt itself to any environment. Cyborg couldn't track it, Raven couldn't sense it, and Starfire, the girl from another planet, had never seen anything like it. As much as he wanted to be with Terra, his friends needed him. As his large, green, eagle wings flapped, he felt a twinge of pain thinking about that. She didn't recognize him. Or the tower. Or anything from her past life. She was going to high school, with normal kids. Doing normal things, and was probably convinced Beastboy was a freak by now. The green skin and hair, solitary fang sticking out over his lip, the story about another life she couldn't remember… Throwing mud in her face probably didn't help that either. But he didn't have any more time to regret the past few days; he had arrived. An old steel plant on the edge of town loomed into view against the noonday sun. Great, he thought, you took the creature that can turn into material it touches to a building full of molten metal. That was just great…

"Beastboy, where are you? We need help!" Robin called over the communicator once again. They were in trouble. This thing was shooting streams of lava at them, and they still had no idea how to stop it. Raven was keeping a shield around them, but it would only last so long.

"Beastboy, where-"

"I'm right here!" a giant green monster broke through the upper windows of the factory. There was no other way to describe it; Beastboy had fallen back on his most powerful form. A small amount of every creature on earth, the hulking nine foot tall, furry creature landed on the concrete floor. It had razor sharp claws, a nose that could track anything, and eyes that saw in the dark. And now it was here. The white monster turned its attention on the new arrival, and roared in anger. A blast of molten metal came right at Beastboy, but he was too fast. Dodging again and again, he stayed one step ahead of his foe. Finally, the other Titans had recovered enough to help him out.

"Hey Robin, I've still got the sonic if you've still got the boom!" Cyborg said, smiling. Robin grinned and nodded. This was an old trick of theirs that could usually take down anything. Beastboy stood in front of his friends, panting from the exertion of the fight.

"Now!" Robin threw three explosive discs at the creature's face, and Cyborg detonated them with a blast from his sonic cannon. The creature stepped back, stunned from the blast and exhausted from the battle. With a low groan, it sank to the floor. Starfire approached it cautiously, her hands lighting up with green energy bolts.

"It appears to be… sleeping." She said; surprised at what she saw. The monster resumed its much less dangerous natural form, a shiny white skin that covering his body.

"Let's get him back to the Tower. Raven, think you could-?" Robin started to order.

"On it." Raven interrupted, knowing exactly what to do. Her blue cloak turned jet black, a raven's head appeared over her hood, and both she and the creature vanished into thin air.

"Cyborg, do you think that containment cell is ready yet? I doubt the police can handle this one on their own." Robin asked, turning to the large figure beside him. Cyborg had been a bad accident before he joined the Titans, and now over half his body was covered in titanium plates and circuit boards. He was an incredible engineer, as well as a mechanic and computer programmer. He had designed the entire Titans Tower when they first met; converting it from an alien troop transport that landed near the city. But that was another story.

"It'll have to be; this thing's too dangerous to leave lying around. I'll get back there and put the finishing touches on." Cyborg ran out to the T-car, and fired up the engine.

"Beastboy, are you ok?" Robin asked, noticing that his friend hadn't retaken his human form.

"Fine." He snarled, once again becoming the short and lanky teenager.

"Did you find our friend Terra?" Starfire asked excitedly. Starfire was always one to make new friends, and she had taken to Terra immediately.

"I found her alright. She just hasn't found me."

"This, is your new containment cell?" Robin asked skeptically. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were two levels down from the main tower, examining the cell that was supposed to hold their new 'friend'.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Cyborg asked, spitting a pink feather out of his mouth. The entire room was lined with fluffy, pink feathers. Starfire and Robin both raised their eyebrows.

"It doesn't seem very…" Robin searched for the right words.

"Containing?" Starfire tried. Cyborg just laughed.

"You guys are thinking about this backwards. This creature can turn into anything it touches. Would you prefer I lined the cell with iron, or concrete? Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. Once the thing's inside here, it won't be getting out anytime soon." He assured them.

"Well, that should do it. Raven, we're ready for him." Cyborg said into his arm. He had a communicator, sonic cannon, and storage for other attachments for his hands, all folded neatly into his forearm. Almost as soon as he spoke, the wall of feathers suddenly turned dark. A black shadow filled the room, and deposited the still sleeping creature inside.

"There, snug as a bug. He's not going anywhere." Cyborg shut and locked the door after Raven, and his stomach growled loudly.

"Ok, time for some pizza and maybe a few gallons of ice cream. Anyone else in?" He asked, stepping towards the elevator.

"Maybe later, I want to check on Beastboy. He seems upset after what happened today." Robin said, staying where he was.

"Maybe he just needs some time alone." Raven suggested, pulling back her hood. "I know I wouldn't want to bothered if I had gone through that." Starfire shook her head.

"No, Beastboy is sad because he feels alone. He has finally found the girl he cares for, and she doesn't remember him at all. That is not a time to be alone."

"Alright, Starfire and I will check on him, without bothering him." Robin said, looking at Raven. "And you and Cyborg can have an ice cream eating contest." Cyborg's eyes lit up, and grabbed Raven's arm.

"Oh yeah, it is on! You are going down, girl!" Raven shot Robin a death look, and was dragged up the elevator by a drooling Cyborg. Starfire turned to Robin.

"I do not know what it is like to lose a loved one. Terra was my friend, but she was obviously more to Beastboy. Do you have any experience comforting those who have lost someone?" Starfire asked with her usually bluntness.

"I lost my parents when I was a boy. I know a little bit about it." With that, they both silently got into the elevator and ascended into the main tower. They had a stunning view of the ocean from their living room, with every window in the tower having at least a small ocean view. Of course, having half of your home covered in glass wasn't always a good thing. Recently, a monster made of magic Japanese ink had burst through the large window and attacked them out of no where. Plus, someone had to clean them, and it was Robin's turn next. Maybe he would talk to Cyborg about putting in a few regular walls…

"Robin?" Cyborg asked, meeting him at the elevator. "B.B.'s gone. He's not in his room, or Terra's, or any other place we've looked." Raven appeared behind him, looking concerned.

"I saw him researching her on the main computer, maybe we can get something from it." Robin said, thinking out loud. He ran to the large computer in front of their couch and brought up the last file accessed.

"It says here that she's attending this high school, if Beastboy went looking for her, they're probably there." Robin suggested.

"Who's probably where?" They all whirled around at the voice. Beastboy walked down the stairs behind them, his arms crossed behind his back.

"Beastboy, where were you?" Raven asked, annoyed that they had panicked for no reason.

"Out. I wanted some time to think." He said shortly, walking into the small kitchen area. He grabbed a glass of milk and a handful of cookies before leaving the same way he had come.

"Beastboy, thinking? I knew it was serious but I didn't think it had come to this." Cyborg said, only half joking.

"Terra meant a lot to him. It's going to be a long time before he's ok again. In the mean time, we should get some rest. I doubt our friend in the basement is the only one we'll see today."

Robin was right. Only an hour later, the alarms rang and they all converged on the living room.

"Trouble, coming from the park! Titans, go!" They all rushed to the garage, not noticing that Beastboy wasn't with them. Robin rode his motorcycle, Starfire and Raven flew, and Cyborg drove the T-car across town; wondering what they would find. As they screeched to a stop, they all looked around. They were at the park, but there was no one around.

"Cyborg, scan the area. Starfire, we need an eye in the sky. What alerted the-"

"Robin?" Starfire asked, panic creeping into her voice.

"What is it?" Floating in the air, Starfire just looked up and pointed. Three meteors streaked through the sky, and they were headed right for the Titans.

"Oh great… Space rocks, just what we needed!" Cyborg whipped out his sonic cannon, ready to shoot the offending rocks out of the sky.

"Wait, something's off…" Raven said, staring at the ever-approaching meteors. They were flying in formation, like a perfect triangle shooting through the atmosphere.

"Since when do meteors fly in formation?" Raven asked, staring up at the sky. All of the Titans watched in awe, not sure of what they should do. Finally Robin snapped out of it.

"Titan's, move!" They all scattered, barely getting out of the way. There was a huge explosion, and dust filled the air. Coughing, Robin tried to see through the hazy air.

"Starfire? Cyborg? Raven?" He asked, standing up. He had now realized that Beastboy wasn't with them, but there was no time to go back for him. He saw Cyborg rise from the mounds of dirt and rubble, and look around.

"What were those things?" He asked, coughing.

"Let's find out." Robin and Cyborg slowly approached the impact craters, soon followed by Raven and Starfire.

"Wait a minute; these things aren't made of rock!" Cyborg exclaimed, scanning them with his robotic eye.

"Then what are they?" Raven asked, using her cloak as a dust mask.

"They're-!" He didn't have time to finish. One of the strange objects had started to move! It cracked, it rumbled, it rolled around, and then it _stood_. A figure with two legs, two arms, and four red eyes stared at them. Soon, the other two meteors had risen as well.

"Looks like our friend, has friends!" Cyborg said, dumbfounded. They barely took out one of those things, how were they supposed to take three?

"Titans, go!" Robin whipped out his long staff, and charged at the three monsters. They were weakest now, before they had a chance to adapt to their environment. Robin swung again and again, delivering crushing blows to the creature. Panting, he paused to examine it. The creature cracked its neck, stretched, and rushed at him! Starfire came in; star bolts flying through the air! The creature just raised its arms, taking each bolt like it was nothing. Raven slashed at it with shadowy blades, but it withstood those as well! Finally, Cyborg let loose a terrific blast from his sonic cannon, covering the figure with light and sound. As the dust settled and the Titans recuperated, the creatures had vanished!

"What? How is that…?" Robin whirled around, looking for some clue as to where they had gone.

"Robin? I've got bad news. For a minute, I was able to get a good reading on it. You're not going to like this." Cyborg said cautiously.

"I'm already having a bad day; just tell us what we're up against!"

"They're the same kind of alien the almost took over the world a few years back. The ones the Justice League fought." That made them all stand silent for a moment.

"What? That's not possible! They were all destroyed, I'm sure of it!" Robin snapped, whirling on Cyborg.

"I'm just telling you what I know. They have the same D.N.A. and basic physical make-up. There's no doubt about it; they're back."

"Please, who are these aliens you are referring to?" Starfire asked. She hadn't been on earth when the alien's descended.

"Not here. Let's get back to the tower."

Everyone but Beastboy was sitting on the couch, thinking over what they had seen.

"It all started a few years ago, when we put our first men on Mars." Robin explained, staring solemnly out the window. "The astronauts found this ancient chamber, buried deep beneath the ground. One of the men opened the massive doors, curious about what was behind it. To our knowledge, he and his fellow astronaut are dead." Starfire got wide eyed, never being one for scary stories.

"These aliens came back to earth, and tried to take over the government here in America. They had enough influence to convince the military to disarm all of our nuclear warheads. Then _they_ came." He paused for a minute, remembering the day well.

"Meteors the size of city buses landed in all of the capitals of the world. Giant, three legged monsters rose, and started destroying everything they could find. They were near invincible; our tanks and rockets did nothing against them." He paused again.

"Then what happened?" Starfire asked meekly. Robin smiled for the first time in a while.

"Then the Justice League happened. Batman, Superman, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl. They joined forces and attacked the aliens at their doorstep. They even had the assistance of the only living man who had ever fought the aliens; Martian Manhunter. They fought their way through the enemy lines, and were able to find the aliens only weakness before it was too late. Sunlight."

"And that's where we run into a problem. These things were walking in the sun! How are we supposed to beat them?" Cyborg asked, thinking hard.

"I don't know, but it actually makes sense. The first time they came, the aliens could take the form of any human they wanted. They infiltrated our government without us knowing about it. These aliens can change their shape even more drastically." Robin said, rubbing his chin.

"And this time, they've learned from their mistakes." At the sound of the deep voice behind them, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire leapt up, ready for a fight. When they saw who it was, they stopped in mid-air. Robin stood, smiling.

"Batman, I thought you'd be showing up soon!" He said with a grin. The tall figure, dressed all in black, smiled back.

"You think I'd let you go after these guys alone?"

"Is the rest of the league-?" Robin asked hopefully.

"No, they're busy, unfortunately. Earth isn't the only target these people have in mind. We've detected similar touch-downs on Mars and Venus; they were trying to draw us away from our home." Batman explained, looking around the tower.

"So you're really him?" Cyborg asked, still having trouble grasping the figure in front of him. Starfire and Raven just stared in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Yes. I am." He said shortly, examining the gigantic pile of dirty dishes and pizza boxes.

"Since the rest of the league and most of our other forces are deployed throughout the solar system, I'll be relying on you five…" He stopped short, noticing something was wrong.

"I was told there were five; what happened to the little green one?" He asked, stepping over an empty ice cream container.

"He's going through a lot right now. It's a long story, but basically-" Robin started to say.

"A girl who can control the earth beneath our feet has suddenly returned to life, and has no memory of her past life?" Batman finished, crossing his arms. "I've been watching you and your team for a while now. Don't look so surprised." At that moment, Beastboy himself walked into the room. Starfire immediately came to life.

"Beastboy! Look, it is the Batman, come to save us from the evil aliens!" She shrieked. Beastboy just raised an eyebrow.

"Batman, huh? Can you turn into a bat?" He shifted into the form of a small green bat, hovering in mid-air for a moment. He resumed his usual shape with the same look on his face. "I can."

"Do you have a giant fortress floating in orbit with your name written on the side? I do." Batman took Beastboy's challenge in stride, smiling a little him.

"If you're here to help us catch these things, shouldn't we be out there looking for them?" Beastboy snorted, unable to think up a come-back.

"Yes, because that went so well last time…" Batman smiled, staring the green boy down. The rest of the Titans just stood in awe, shocked that Beastboy had the nerve to argue with Batman!

"We _are_ going back out there, but not without a plan. I have a sensor with me that will allow you track them; once we find out what they're planning, we can think up a plan of our own." Batman led Cyborg out to the roof to retrieve the sensor from the Bat-jet. Starfire and Raven went to 'supervise', and Robin and Beastboy were left alone.

"Mind telling me what your problem is?" Robin snapped, annoyed at Beastboy's behavior.

"What _my_ problem is? We didn't ask for this big shot to come into our town and start giving orders! We didn't ask for some alien invasion to happen on our doorstep! I didn't ask to-" His voice cracked, and he paused.

"To what? To lose Terra?" Robin asked, staring hard at him. Tears welled up in Beastboy's eyes.

"I saw her! I was there, with her! She was back!" He said, trying to keep his voice level.

"But she wasn't. She doesn't remember you, or any of us."

"She doesn't _want_ to remember us. I took her to the tower; I took her to her old room, to the roof where we played volleyball! She didn't _want_ to remember!" Beastboy said, shaking with emotion. Robin thought hard for a minute, trying to think it out logically.

"Beastboy, she's a normal girl now. She has normal problems. She doesn't have to chase a bank robber in the dead of the night; she doesn't have to worry about the fate of the world resting on her shoulders! Have you considered that maybe that's the best thing that _could_ have happened?" At this, Beastboy snapped.

"How dare you-"

"Are we, interrupting something?" Batman asked, standing in the doorway. Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven were standing behind him, looking worried.

"No. Not at all." With that, Beastboy walked to the other door and left the room. Batman looked at Robin and raised an eyebrow.

"He'll be fine; he just needs some time. Did you hook up that new sensor?" Robin asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it should be working now. Here." Batman walked over to the main computer and brought up a map of the city.

"Wait a minute, it says there's one right on top of us!" He snarled, tensing for a fight.

"Don't worry about it; he's locked in padded cell downstairs. He's secure." Cyborg said, trying to calm the man down.

"Secure? I doubt it! These things are smarter than you think… Wait, what's this?" They all turned back to the screen, shocked at what they were seeing.

"All three of the aliens are at the power plant!"

Beastboy stalked out of the tower, and flew away as a hawk. He soared through the skies, wondering where he was going. He didn't have a particular goal in mind; he just needed to get away. How could Robin say that? That Terra was better off without them? Better off without HIM? That was crazy, it didn't make any sense! He landed on a mountain that overlooked the city, resting on a large tree branch.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked out loud. The very surprised robin next to him only chirped in response.

"How can she not remember me? Not _want_ to remember me?" The sun was setting now, casting orange rays across the bay. A small breeze rustled the leaves in his tree; but it wasn't strong enough to be uncomfortable.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to be a Titan. I know I didn't belong with the Doom Patrol; I thought these people were my friends. I can't just leave Terra; but I can't go near her either. What am I supposed to do?" He asked the little bird. The poor uncomprehending robin just stared at the green boy that sat beside him. He sighed, wondering if the pizza place was still open. Right now, he had the metabolism of a racecar; in a few years he'd probably be massively fat. He looked over the city, thinking about his problems, when something caught his eye.

"What the…?" Three, large, white aliens were making their way down a street, sending people running and screaming in every direction. This was not the first, and probably not the last alien invasion; he wondered why people still lived here at all.

"What am I doing? I've got to help those people!" He shook off his doom and gloom and transformed into a pterodactyl. With a shriek, he rose above the tree tops and soared at the invaders. If they wanted this city, they'd have to fight for it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Again, I don't any of the characters or story lines, only the story lines I have created. I apologize for taking so long to update; but here is the next chapter.**

"Run! Somebody do something, those things are headed for the power lines!" A fleeing man in a hard hat yelled. Citizens ran in all directions, trying to escape the advancing aliens. Beastboy narrowed his eyes and let loose a high pitched screech, filling the air with the ear-piercing sound. The three aliens looked up to see a large green pterodactyl soar through the air, roll into a ball, and transform into a small teen-aged boy as it hit the pavement. Beastboy rose from a kneeling position, and stared at the three intruders.

"You know, three on one isn't exactly good odds. Maybe you should call a few more guys to help you!" He taunted, changing into a gorilla. He roared and pounded his chest before charging at the first of the aliens. They were caught off guard, not expecting a lone Titan to come at them out of the blue. Beastboy grabbed the leader, wrestled him to the ground, and sat on top of him before changing into a woolly mammoth, crushing it into the ground. Taking the form of a panther, he stalked the remaining two. But now, ready to fight, they weren't going down easily. They both absorbed the asphalt beneath them, and black rock covered their bodies. One slammed a rocky fist into the ground where Beastboy had been standing a moment before, narrowly missing him. With a snarl, Beastboy leapt onto the creature's back and changed back into a gorilla. Grabbing the alien's arms and bending them backwards, he leaned all of his weight into his task. Standing with his feet braced against the creature's back and pulling on its massive arms, Beastboy groaned and panted under the exertion. With a scream from the creature, the arms came loose! Beastboy smiled and tossed them away, slamming the now helpless alien to the ground. The remaining alien eyed Beastboy warily, realizing the odds weren't so good now. It picked up a manhole cover and flung it at Beastboy, catching him off guard. Beastboy barely deflected it before it took off his head, but the creature didn't intend on killing him. It was gone. He changed back into his human form, panting from the fight. As he had caught his breath, a blue and white car rolled up behind him, followed by Starfire and Raven in the air. He turned to face his friends, wondering why they hadn't shown up earlier.

"Beastboy, are you…" Robin had leapt from the car, but when he saw the alien bodies, he didn't finish his sentence.

"I'm fine. What took you guys so long?" He asked shortly, folding his arms.

"We _were_ on the other side of the city. How were you so close?" Batman asked, stepping out of the car as well.

"I needed some time to think. One got away, we should go after it." As Robin was about to respond, they heard the sound of screams and twisting metal.

"Found it…" Raven said from the air. Beastboy transformed into a cheetah, and sped off before the other Titans could respond. He heard the sound of the T-car behind him, but he wasn't paying attention to his friends. From between the buildings, he could recognize the vehicle getting trashed by the large white alien. It was a school bus, and it was from Terra's high school! The screams might have been her friends! As he raced around the corner, the sun disappeared behind a bank of clouds. The little wind died down, and the city was eerily quiet for a split second. Then the creature roared again, and Beastboy leapt on top of the bus. It had been rolled over, and most of the kids were still inside. Three girls alone had been thrown from the bus, and were cornered against a building. And one of them was Terra! As Beastboy watched, the creature had taken on a rock like skin, and had raised its arms to smash the three girls. Beastboy leapt over the bus, and sprinted towards the four, his mind racing. He wasn't going to make it. He was going too slow! The creature's arms were raised high above its' head. And then Terra moved.

"No!" Her eyes glowed with golden light, her body glowed like she was some kind of angel, and she was lifted above the ground with the sheer energy of what she was doing. With a scream, she sliced her arms through the air. The creature, now made of rock, was sliced in half. But she wasn't done. She punched the air again and again, and the creature broke apart with each blow. Soon, it was a pile of dust and a mask resting on top. She panted, crying, and sank to her knees.

"Terra?" Beastboy asked, resuming his human form. He moved closer to her, and she threw herself into his arms. Batman and the rest of the Titans had arrived behind him, but he didn't care. For the first time in a week, Beastboy wasn't angry anymore.

"I didn't mean to, but I didn't have a choice!" She cried, covering her face with her hands. She was sitting on their sofa back at the tower, with Beastboy right beside her.

"Terra, we're not blaming you." He said softly. That only aggravated her more.

"I'M blaming me! I shouldn't have done that; I shouldn't have done that…" She wept again, leaning forward. Beastboy put his hand on her shoulder, not sure of what to do. Batman, not one for teary reunions, was analyzing the creatures' remains from the earlier fight. Raven was standing behind the coach, staring hard at the blonde girl crying in their living room. Starfire stood beside her, a mix of emotions. She was more than happy to see her friend again, but this wasn't the homecoming she had been imagining. Robin sat in front of Terra, studying her closely; while Cyborg helped Batman in the Titans' lab.

"Terra, you had no choice! It was going to hurt you and your friends…" Robin tried. She looked up for a moment, wiping her eyes.

"It thought we were trying to trap it, when the bus pulled around the corner. It tipped the bus over, and my friends and I were thrown through the emergency door. It was going to kill us; I didn't know what to do!" She started crying again, and Beastboy pulled her closer.

"It's ok, you're safe now! It can't hurt you anymore." He said softly, trying to calm her down.

"You don't understand!" With this, she leapt up and walked to the window.

"When I first woke up, three months ago, I had no memory of anything. I wandered the streets until someone brought me to the police station, and they put me in foster care. I went to school, I came home, and I had a normal life!" She said, almost smiling. "But I had nightmares. Of a man with a mask, of betraying my friends, of destroying my home. I didn't want to remember that. And then Beastboy found me, and I tried so hard to push him away. I thought if I ignored it, it would just go away. I've known I was different since I woke up. I can do things no one else can. But if these powers make me into _that_ person, the one who tried to kill you all…" She turned to face her former friends. "I didn't want any part of that. I'm sorry I lied to you Beastboy. I just didn't want to remember." With that, she sank back onto the couch. Robin stroked his chin, and spoke up again.

"Terra, it wasn't your fault. You were scared, that's why you went to Slaid. HE turned you into a monster. HE told you to kill us. HE is the one to blame. You tried to fight him, but he was too strong. If it wasn't for Slade, none of that would have happened." She just shook her head.

"Robin, do you have any idea what it's like? Seeing people you love vanish before your eyes? Waking up in the middle of the night, realizing they aren't there? Dreaming of when you had a family, but waking up to remember you don't?" At that moment, Batman entered the room.

"Yes. He does." He said shortly. He and Cyborg walked into the room, their faces a mix of concern and worry. This WAS the girl that almost single-handedly destroyed them all.

"Not to change the subject…" Cyborg said slowly, folding his arms behind his back. "But we've found something. Those aliens aren't the same kind that attacked earth the first time. Those were old, like, thousands of years old. Each one had a specific DNA code made up of every species they'd conquered. These don't." He accessed the computer through the main viewing screen, and brought up a picture of the aliens they had been fighting.

"These are closer to the three legged walkers that trashed cities. You know, red lasers shooting out of their eyes, travel by way of asteroids?" He asked, gesturing up at the screen. They all nodded. "They were probably grown in a lab somewhere a few weeks ago; I doubt any of them is over a year old."

"These things aren't like us. They don't have minds or souls, they're just soldiers. They see threat, and they eliminate it. Nothing more happens in their head." Batman finished, gazing out the window at the sunset.

"So they must be receiving their orders from somewhere else, like bees in a hive!" Robin said, putting two and two together. Cyborg nodded and smiled.

"Yep, all we got to do is find the hive."

"Easier said than done." Batman snapped, not taking his eyes off the window. Cyborg blushed and looked away.

"Well, yeah, but come on! We already took done four of them, and Beastboy took out two by himself! How hard could this be?" He asked, shrugging.

"They're like bees, except for these bees have an alien fortress for a hive, a super-intelligent brain for a queen, and they adapt. When we fought them the first time, the longer we fought, the smarter they got. The first one is always the easiest." Batman said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Maybe, but we've got Terra now! No way can we lose!" Beastboy said enthusiastically. Terra just ran out of the room, heading for the roof.

"Was it something I said?" He asked, honestly confused.

"I'll go talk to her." Robin volunteered, stepping towards the door.

"No, I will." Batman said suddenly. He brushed past Robin and walked through the door.

"You've got your team to worry about; I can handle this."

"Terra _is_ part of my team. And a part of my family." Robin reminded him. Batman didn't respond, and merely walked up the steps to the roof in silence. As the door shut, Robin turned to the rest of them.

"He's right, though. We need to come up with a plan of attack. We can't just keep playing cat and mouse; they'll win that game." He walked over to the computer and pulled up a map of the city.

"So far they've landed in the park, attacked the power plant, and the first one was hunting us down. What does that tell us?" Robin asked, stepping back.

"That they're trying to identify high priority targets." Raven suggested.

"The first one was sizing us up, determining how dangerous we are. The other three were more concerned with taking down key points of the city. They must not think much of us." Raven said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's not it. They don't know where their first guy went; they think he's still following us. They must not know he's locked in a padded cell." Cyborg said, figuring it out.

"How is our friend in the basement?" Robin asked. Cyborg smiled and pulled up another screen.

"Safe and sound." The creature was constantly slamming itself against the walls, but the only substances it could change into were pink feathers. It was going nowhere fast.

"Good, I'm glad your plan worked. I really don't want one of those things running around our house." Robin said, smiling a little at the alien's plight.

"Yes, that would be most unpleasant. It might harm Silky!" Starfire chimed in, cuddling her silk-worm in her arms. Robin still couldn't stand the sight of it, its pink legs churning the air while it slobbered all over Starfire's face.

"I'm sure if it escaped, Silky would eat if before too long." Raven commented dryly. The last time Silky had been a problem, Starfire had given it radio-active berries to eat; and the thing had grown to the size of a city bus. It was a long, disgusting story.

"Guys, I'm detecting nine more meteors coming towards the city!" Cyborg said as the alarms in the Tower went off.

"Looks like we've got company. Titans, go!"

"Terra?" Batman walked slowly up the stairs to the roof, looking warily around. This girl could lift cities with her mind; he didn't want to startle her. He finally found her dangling her legs over the edge of the roof, watching the setting sun.

"Terra. There you are. Your friends are worried about you." He said simply, standing beside her.

"They _should_ worry. I tried to kill them once."

"Terra, I know what you must be going through. I know it's hard. But you need to stop living in the past. Things happened. Oh well. Get over it." He said with his usually bluntness.

"Get over it? Do you not know what happened last time I came here?" She snapped, whirling on him.

"Beastboy through mud in your face." Batman said quietly, catching her off guard. She turned back to the sunset.

"OK, time before last."

"Oh yes, you let an army of robots inside the tower." He said smiling. She shot a look at him.

"Look, you are not the only one with a tragic past. Look around. Robin watched his parents die when he was a child. Starfire left behind a planet, and a crown. Cyborg lost everything he cared about in the accident; Raven's father took over the world for a few hours. And Beastboy…" He stopped short.

"What? What did Beastboy lose?" She asked, half mad and half curious.

"He lost you." At this, the tall man looked down at her for the first time. She didn't know what to say, so she just stared out at the rapidly darkening sky.

"I lost my parents when I was a boy. I watched their killer get away. My friend, Clark Kent, lost his planet and everyone on it. I know what it's like to lose everything. But you didn't lose it all. Your friends are still down there. Your home is still standing. And right now, they need you." Terra didn't respond for a moment.

"I mean, right now, they need us. I can hear the alarms sounding." He said, starting to walk away. "You coming?" He asked, staring at the girl. She paused, and then nodded.

"Guys, all nine of them are heading for the mountains outside of the city. I think they're trying to set up a beach-head, somewhere to stage their operations here on Earth. We've got to stop them!" Robin said over his radio. He was riding his red motorcycle, Cyborg was driving his T-car, and the rest of them were flying. Beastboy had assumed the form of a hawk, and Raven and Starfire flew beside him.

"Last time these things established a base on earth, they blacked out the sun for days." Cyborg answered back.

"That's not happening again!" Robin said, gritting his teeth. The two vehicles hit a small hill and flew over the pavement for a second. The other three soared overhead, staring at the nine fireballs now visible in the night sky.

"What about Batman, and Terra?" Starfire asked over her communicator.

"They'll catch up when they can; I've never known Batman to back out of a fight." Robin said, flying over another hill. They had left the city, and were traveling through the desert now. They were actually pretty close to where they had first met Terra. Beastboy noticed it as well, and glanced over at the canyon to their right.

"Keep your eyes on the target people; these things are too dangerous to fight if we're distracted!" Robin ordered, revving his bike to an even faster speed. Finally, Cyborg slammed on the brakes and stopped. Raven and Starfire descended, while Beastboy dropped out of the sky.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, pulling up beside them.

"We're here. This is where the aliens should land." Cyborg asked, stepping out of his car. His arm transformed into his sonic cannon, and he looked up into the sky.

"Alright, we're outnumbered, but we can still win! We have to keep them away from the city; herd them back into the canyons if we can! We can do this; we've fought tougher battles before." Robin said, trying to encourage them all. There was a dark feeling permeating the area. They were fighting a battle not for the city, not for their tower, but for their planet. If they failed…

"Need some help?" Batman asked, stepping out of the shadows. Cyborg jumped, not realizing he was there.

"Dude, how'd you…" He asked, not finishing his question.

"You forget; I have a jet parked on your roof. And I brought a friend." Terra stepped out from behind him, no longer dressed in her school uniform. Her old black and yellow tee-shirt, tan shorts, and thick goggles looked more natural on her anyway.

"Terra! Good to see you back!" Beastboy said, smiling from his perch on a boulder.

"Thanks. I don't want to lose you guys again; I just hope you still want me." She said shyly. Beastboy looked ready to have a heart attack, but it was Raven who summed up how they all felt.

"You were always wanted, Terra. You're the one who left." Beastboy nodded vigorously, and Starfire just smiled. Cyborg and Robin glanced at her, as if agreeing with Raven. And Batman just stood behind her, smiling.

"See? Was that so hard?" He asked.

"ATTACK!" Nine white aliens sprinted over a small hill in front of them, screaming in rage and fury. They all slowly absorbed the sand and earth below them, becoming hard as rock.

"Titans, go!"


End file.
